Kellogg
. |status =Alive |datestatus = 2373 |actor = Cameron }} Ensign Kellogg was a security and tactical officer serving aboard the and later the . Service history 2367 Kellogg was having a drink with a fellow officer in Ten Forward after the ship had managed to break free from a cosmic string. ( ) She was doing duty on the bridge at the tactical console, when Commander William T. Riker told her a joke about a Count and a headsman. Data watched the two and was fascinated by Riker's easy-going manner and sense of humor. ( ) She carried a PADD when she passed Captain Picard and Data in a corridor. ( ) Kellogg guarded Data during the interrogation in Picard's ready room and was ordered by Picard to escort Data into engineering. ( ) She fraternized with Riker on other occasions, such as following the destruction of a Cytherian probe. ( ) Kellogg attended Captain Picard's lecture about the ruins of Tagus III he held for the members of the Federation Archaeology Council aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) In 2367, she was assigned by Worf to compile a list of all of Simon Tarses' relatives, associates and old school friends during a security meeting in the observation lounge. She was later present during the hearings of Simon Tarses and Captain Jean-Luc Picard presided by Admiral Norah Satie. ( ) She was riding a turbolift that was boarded by Doctor Timicin and Lwaxana Troi shortly after she left. ( ) Ensign Kellogg was part of one of the forensic teams that were assigned to search for any evidence in cargo bay 4 in the form of DNA samples or biochemical signatures for who transported weapons down to Krios. ( ) Kellogg was one of the officers waiting outside the transporter room to say farewell to Worf when he went to fight in the Klingon Civil War in 2367. ( ) 2368 She accompanied Worf aboard the shuttlecraft Magellan in an attempt to recover Captain Jean-Luc Picard from the surface of El-Adrel IV. ( ) ]] Kellogg manned the security station when an away team beamed down to the third moon of Valo I to meet with the Bajoran freedom fighter Orta. ( ) Ensign Kellogg was filling in for Worf at the tactical console on the bridge when he was taken hostage by Ux-Mal criminals. ( ) Kellogg, Worf and another security officer came to Deanna Troi's quarters in order to arrest the Ullian Jev when he was trying to mentally rape the Counselor for the second time. ( ) She was one of two security officers sent to the cargo bay where Kamala was "stored" when her stasis was disrupted by the Ferengi Qol. ( ) Kellogg served as relief tactical officer and replaced Worf while the Klingon guarded Captain Picard in the detention cell from the Borg Hugh. ( ) 2369 She was one of the security officers who helped rescue several crewmembers of the who were trapped in a transporter beam. ( ) Kellogg was one of the security officers checking on Ambassador Ves Alkar shortly before his death. ( ) Kellogg attended Data's poetry reading in early 2369 and though Data's poetry was less than inspirational, she was polite and stayed for the entire reading. Later she served as tactical officer on the bridge during the absence of Worf. ( ) While the Enterprise-D solved the case of Lieutenant Aquiel Uhnari and the Coalescent organism, Kellogg had a drink with an elderly man in Ten Forward. ( ) She guarded the quarters of Stefan DeSeve. ( ) She was part of the away team which escorted Captain Picard to a conference and beamed back on board the Enterprise-D after the away team was attacked and Captain Picard's artificial heart damaged. ( ) Kellogg guarded Thomas Riker, when he came aboard the Enterprise-D and escorted him to his quarters. Later she had a drink in Ten Foward and talked to a waiter. ( ) After the Enterprise-D was attacked by several Borg in orbit of Ohniaka III, Kellogg stood guard on the bridge. ( ) 2370 In 2370, she was attending a banquet hosted in honor of visiting Iyaaran dignitaries. ( ) Kellogg was part of the away team which beamed down to Barradas III to investigate the ruins. Her away team was attacked by Arctus Baran's mercenaries and a security officer was killed. ( ) She was manning the security station when Data was having his first nightmares early that year. ( ) Ensign Kellogg attended the birthday surprise party for Worf in his quarters and held the balloons. ( ) Kellogg was manning the tactical station during the alpha shift around stardate 47566.7 and accompanied Jae later in Ten Forward. ( ) /2063]] She was working at the tactical station when the Enterprise encountered a rogue comet passing through Sector 1156. It turned out later, that the comet was actually an ancient D'Arsay archive. ( ) She apprehended Walter Pierce in Deanna Troi's hallucinations caused by a telepathic echo. ( ) Kellogg was also on duty at her regular post when the crew was beginning to feel the influence of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge shortly after the Enterprise left orbit of Camor V. ( ) Kellogg was on duty at the tactical console on the bridge when the ship was developing an emergent property in late 2370. ( ) She was also on duty at the tactical console when the ship was investigating a temporal anomaly in the Devron system. ( ) 2371 She was on duty on the Bridge when the Klingons attacked the in 2371. ( ) 2373 She was one of the officers who beamed down to Bozeman, Montana, Earth in period clothing in 2063 to investigate the whereabouts of Zefram Cochrane. She later helped to repair the Phoenix and apprehended Cochrane when he tried to run away from the launch site. ( ) Appendices Background Ensign Kellogg was played by regular background actress Cameron, who received no credit for her appearances and appeared in many episodes, usually as a guard or at the tactical console. She was identified by name in the episode . On several call sheets such as the one dated for the episode , Cameron is listed as Natalie in the Atmosphere and stand-in section. Memorable Quote * ** "Counselor?" Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Movies: ** ** Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel de:Kellogg